Much Ado About Nothing
by venerdi
Summary: Ron and Hermione find each other amidst all the bantering and bickering. warning: this story contains vivid and...er...crispy dialogue. Oh, before I forget, slash is also indicated in this ficlet [H/D]. r


**Title: **Much Ado About Nothing

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. 

**Summary: **Ron and Hermione find each other amidst all the bantering and bickering. warning: this story contains vivid and...er...crispy dialogue. Oh, before I forget, slash is also indicated in this fic.

**Author's Note: **My first time to write a Ron/Hermione fanfic. Yay! Also, Harry/Draco ship indicated [my first time also]. I know I'm not a slasher, but I made this for my buddy, Trixee, who is a big slash addict [it's all my fault]. And for anyone who loves reading slash, read yourslasher's fics. Very slashy. Most are Draco/Harry. Having nothing more to say, I will depart, and one more thing before I go, let's get on with the show. 

* * *

It was a very fine day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The sun was very bright although its heat didn't burn; its rays spread out through the whole grounds, illuminating everything. You could even see the dew drops on the leaves of the trees, the vividly-colored petals of the flowers, and the rich green grass. The birds were twittering their merry tunes, singing them to the sturdy trees. The lake was glimmering beautifully, with ripples dancing along its surface. Even the giant squid was happily wading in the lake. Yes, today was a very fine day indeed. Everyone was just elated and jovial. Some even humming their way to class.

Except for two people.

Inside the castle, Ron and Hermione were having a very graphic quarrel. They were both standing in the middle of the Common Room and red in the face, having been shouting for the past thirty minutes, earning them pointed stares from their housemates. The atmosphere in the Gryffindor Common Room that day changed from euphoric to slightly irksome. 

"You take that back, Ronald Arthur Weasley!" bellowed a very angry Hermione.

"I will not! Why would I when I know for a fact that it's true? You did do it!" Ron answered irately, with his ears as red as Rudolph's nose.

With this, Hermione gasped loudly and said, "You stupid fool! Why would I do such a thing in the first place? Never in my right mind would I do something so lowly and unwomanly." She then proceeded on crossing and uncrossing her arms, and finally said, "You insolent bastard. I thought you were my best friend, but I must be wrong because best friends don't point fingers at each other of doing something so unspeakable, atrocious, horrendous, and appalling that I can't even say it." 

"And now I'm the bastard! Well, excuse moi mademoiselle Hermione, but best friends also don't lie to each other. And stop using those very big words. I know that you're using them to annoy me, but I'm not entirely annoyed because you think that I don't understand those words. For your information, I have a very thorough and widespread understanding of the English language and vocabulary!" retorted a very scarlet Ron. If you were in the Gryffindor Common Room right now, you would see these two individuals looking daggers at each other [a/n: if only looks could kill], their nostrils flaring, and their appearances in a disarray. I actually pity those inside the Common Room, trying to survive this unending squabbling between the two feisty characters of our story. Some people were already leaving the...um...safety of the Common Room and were heading outside. 

The other one-third of the trio was trying to pacify his two best friends. "C'mon guys! Talk to each other like normal human beings. It's very embarrassing. Some people are already glaring at both of you for shouting. Can we, I mean, can both of you settle this dispute peacefully or do I have to take drastic measures?" Harry was starting to get irritated by the minute. He was standing between Ron and Hermione, acting as a barrier between two powerful armies ready to wage war.

"Oh shut up!" Ron and Hermione shouted in unison.

"But I'm only trying to help!" answered a very rejected Harry. 

"Well, you're not helping!" The two strongholds again said in unison. 

"Fine then. Be like that. I don't care about two people fighting about shit and acting like two children fighting over asinine things, " snapped Harry. After feeling unwanted, unneeded, and simply put, like a mound of bullshit, Harry headed out and went to the Astronomy Tower to cool down a bit. Arriving there, Harry hadn't noticed that a certain good-lookin' blonde was already there.

"Well, hello there, Potter," smirked Draco curiously. "What are you doing here? Perhaps you're meeting someone?"

"No, Malfoy. I'm not meeting anyone. I'm here to cool down, so sod the fucking off!" Harry said while going to the far end of the tower. 

"Aren't we pissed off? Now, I am getting very curious as to what is the reason of your, shall we say, behavior."

"I said sod off! And mind your own business. Why are you even here in the first place? Are you having a snogging session?" said Harry, sneering and his eyebrows raised at the last question.

"Oh yes! I'm here to snog my invisible girlfriend. Can't you see her? She's positively all over me. Would you want a very graphic description?," Draco replied, sarcasm dripping evidently.

"You're freaky, Malfoy! And very disgusting."

"Well, you asked me. What was I suppose to say? That I am here because I love watching the stars glittering like diamonds in the smooth, silky sky? Wait! That is the reason why I'm here."

"I can't believe that you're the type who loves watching the stars." A snicker. "Really, Malferret. I never thought you'd ever take notice of anything beautiful," Harry guffawed.

"I have taste for your information! And why did you even come here? I mean, you could go to some place else to cool down?" replied Malferret indignantly.

"Well, I also love watching the stars. They calm down my nerves, besides flying around in the Quidditch pitch. They sort of epitomize tranquility and serenity. I don't know what it is with the stars or is it just me who's all schmaltzy and sappy here?" Harry said with a sparkle in his brilliant green eyes.

"I know." A pause. "The stars sort of...I don't know...strip me down of my ego and pride, and all my emotions become raw and bold when I'm up here." A short laugh. "You see? I'm already revealing to you this and you're my archrival. What a contradiction. See what the stars do to me?" And at that instant, Draco Malfoy, the most unyielding and unbending individual in the entire human race, smiled a small smile. Harry was very amazed at what these heavenly bodies could do for someone who has a heart as cold as ice. _It's a miracle. Draco Malfoy actually smiled and talked to me like a human being. _

After their short conversation, a comfortable silence enveloped them. And during this span of time, Draco was looking at Harry curiously as if checking him out. He was watching him intently, looking him up and down. He never realized how handsome Harry was until now, with his unruly, raven hair, his dazzling green eyes, and those biceps! _Oh my god! What am I thinking? I am not having these thoughts. I am not thinking that Harry looks so hot and sexy! I am not having gay realizations right now. Oh shit! I am._

"What's the matter, Malfoy? You look weird and you keep on blinking like an idiot," asked Harry carefully. However, Draco was unable to answer anymore because right after Harry asked the question, he walked to where Harry was standing in only a few strides , took hold of Harry's smooth face, and kissed him vehemently. 

Draco felt bliss, like he was falling but at the same time soaring high up in the clouds. When Harry kissed him back, he forgot that they were enemies and two very different people. Draco raised his arms and reached over Harry's broad shoulders, fixing his hands in place behind his neck. Harry's arms reflexively wound around Draco's waist as he breathed in quick breaths, kissing him deeply. And the author will now leave everything to your imagination to do the rest.

"Fuck! What was that about?" yelped Draco while slowly pulling away from Harry after a few minutes when their wet lips locked.

"I don't know, but it felt good." A slight pause. "That was the best kiss I've ever had." Harry then pulled Draco back and laid his luscious lips on the other's swollen ones. Once again, the author will leave your very creative imagination to do the rest.

Going back to the main focus of our story [that means the Common Room], Ron and Hermione's fight had progressed and was now on the 'Throwing things at each other' stage. [a/n: we're going to pick up when Harry left, okie dokie?]

"Look at what you've done. You've made Harry angry! It's all your fault, Ms. Smarty Pants!" said Ron heatedly to Hermione while throwing a fluffy pillow at her face, however, Hermione expertly blocks it.

"Oh yes! Blame the big-toothed, bushy-haired person. I'm always to blame, aren't I? It's always my fault!" Hermione had her hands on her hips, slowly advancing Ron, "like in third year, when Scabbers 'died', who was to blame? Hermione, of course. And when Harry received his Firebolt and McGonagall confiscated it, who was to blame? Hermione again. Everything is my fault. I admit it. I'm the cause of everything bad that happens to you or to anyone else for that matter!" Hermione shouted while poking Ron's chest. Her eyes were blazing and were practically falling off their sockets. She was so red in the face, with her head pounding because of the anger she felt. She was like a very mad veela. 

"Shit! I do not blame you for everything! I also blame Harry and the rest of the world for some things, y'know," Ron replied while breathing heavily. _I can't believe Hermione looks so cute when she's angry. _"And stop poking me. It hurts a lot. Stop the 'pitying yourself' thing. It's very pathetic for your information," Ron said while rubbing his chest.

"Oh! I guess Mr. Know-it-all didn't get the sarcasm dripping there, didn't he?" Hermione countered, her arms crossed and her lips curling itself into a sardonic grin. _I can't believe how adorable Ron looks when he can't figure out something._

"Shut up, Hermione! Don't you dare talk to me like that. I know you're being sarcastic and all. I just wanted to say that you're pathetic and that you pity yourself because you're emotionally-constipated," Ron replied knowingly. 

A gasp. "I am not emotionally-constipated! How dare you? In all my lifetime, you're the only person who has ever called me emotionally-constipated, and you're my best friend! I am outraged! You have no right to tell me that I'm emotionally-constipated. Pathetic I can accept, but emotionally-constipated? Who are you to say that I'm emotionally-constipated? You're only Ron, the redhead nobody! Besides, you're the one who's emotionally-constipated! Back in fourth year, you can't even accept the fact that someone else asked me to the Yule Ball, and you were practically furious and take note, jealous of Victor Krum!" shouted Hermione wrathfully, again advancing on Ron like a predator hunting for its prey.

Ron was very taken aback. It was the very first time he saw Hermione as very livid. The veins in her eyes were showing themselves quite nicely. Ron didn't know what to do, so he did the first thing that came into his mind. He kissed Hermione. Passionately. Hermione, of course, was very surprised and didn't know what to do, so instinct lead her to wrap her arms around Ron's neck and to deepen the kiss. Ron then coiled his arms around Hermione's slender waist as if it was his answer. His tongue then caressed her mouth in a knowing way, and she unconsciously responded in her own, driving them both mad with ecstasy. Ron had never felt so good in his entire life, his head was spinning in a crazy manner. It was as if he would simply die if this moment stopped. Hermione felt the same way, even forgetting the terrible fight they were having a while ago. Everything was just heaven and they were both in cloud nine, never wanting to go back to reality. But as soon as the kiss was about to go up one more notch, Hermione pulled away slowly, panting heavily.

"Hermione, that felt like heaven," Ron breathed, trying to catch his breath.

"What was that for?"

"To shut you up."

"Oh, I see. Well, you certainly shut me up." 

Silence.

"Wanna go to the Astronomy Tower to snog?" asked Ron cautiously.

"Okay." And both of them smiled at the same time. 

The two of them then went out of the Portrait Hole hand in hand and raced up to the Astronomy Tower. Who would ever thought that fighting can lead to a possibly romantic relationship?

*The End.*

* * *

**Author's Note [part 2]:** The title is from William Shakespeare, by the way. I tried to make Draco really cool and suave in here, but I failed miserably. I made him a swooning loony and all girly, not my type of Draco. And everything happened so fast! I really suck at this! why can't I make the transitions? Oh well! I'm just a loser who has nothing important to do and that's why I'm writing this. Anyway, if you've got any comments and/or suggestions, just click the button down there and review away.


End file.
